His, Not Mine
by Coccoon
Summary: Tidak ada gunanya bagi Sakura untuk bertahan lebih lama. Karena sejak awal, eksistensinya hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka. Oneshot. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. A lil' bit shounen ai. Mind to RnR?


**NARUTO** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **His, Not Mine © Coccoon**

Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

 _Romance, Hurt/comfort_

 _Teenager_ semi _Mature (for language)_

AU, _out of character (I hope not), (miss) typos_ , EYD berantakan, pendek, terindikasi BL, dkk.

 **Don't like? Just go back!**

.

.

.

Satu tangan Sakura menggenggam erat kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan sementara yang satunya menggenggam kenop pintu kamar kekasihnya, Sasuke. Tubuhnya dibuat tak berkutik di tempat ketika kejadian yang selama ini ditakutkannya terjadi. Seolah menarik jiwanya jauh di antara dasar jurang ilusi dan kenyataan.

"Hmpph─"

Kenyataan seolah menampar Sakura dengan telak. Pergerakan sepasang manusia yang saling bercumbu di dalam kamar itu seolah menarik kepingan-kepingan asumsi yang dulu berusaha ia abaikan. Nyatanya, hari ini semuanya terbukti dan diputar di depan kedua matanya bagai cuplikan film ber _genre_ _horror_ yang paling dibencinya.

* * *

 **His, Not Mine**

* * *

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Wanita itu melirik dari ekor matanya dan menemukan Sasuke di sana bersama seorang teman akrabnya, Naruto. Keduanya berdiri dengan napas terengah setelah berlari untuk mengejarnya. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum sembari berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba saja, perutnya bergolak tak enak. Membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kau kemana saja? aku mencarimu beberapa hari ini." katanya sembari kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Dari nada suaranya, lelaki itu terdengar khawatir.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu, ya? Aku akan pindah lusa nanti. Jadi, banyak yang harus kuurus sebelum kepindahanku." Jawab wanita itu dengan enteng. Ia kemudian melirik arlojinya sejenak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali kita bicara lagi, oke?"

Sepasang oniks milik Sasuke menyipit tajam seiring dengan keningnya yang berkerut dalam. "Sakura─"

"Dah, Sasuke- _kun_ , Naruto." Sakura ber _ojigi_ sejenak pada keduanya sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto dalam kebingungan yang nyata.

"Sasuke," Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Dari belakang, Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua tangan Sasuke yang terkepal erat serta rahangnya yang mengeras.

* * *

 **His, Not Mine**

* * *

"Sakura pasti sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Naruto berujar datar. Hembusan angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian-helaian pirang pendeknya ketika ia berdiri dengan tubuh bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon kamar Sasuke. Sepasang safir birunya yang teduh menatap lelaki bermanik sekelam jelaga yang tengah duduk di kursi belajar sambil memainkan bolpoin di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang oniks hitamnya menatap Naruto lurus. "Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan?"

Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Brengsek! Kau kira aku senang dengan ini?"

Sasuke meletakkan bolpoinnya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mencengkram satu lengan atas milik Naruto. "Ini salahmu. Semua salahmu. Aku benci harus menahannya selama ini, asal kau tahu." Suara lelaki itu terdengar dingin dan bergetar. "Sejak awal, kau yang memilih untuk melibatkannya, bukan aku."

Naruto meringis. Cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan bekas saat pria itu melepaskannya dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

 **His, Not Mine**

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya akses menuju ke atap gedung fakultas kedokteran tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu. Tidak jauh dari pagar pembatas, pria itu menemukan sosok Sakura di sana. Berdiri dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Saat ia berdiri tepat di sisi Sakura, barulah wanita itu meliriknya sekilas kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hn,"

"Maaf sudah memintamu untuk datang ke sini. Tapi, ini mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum kepindahanku dari Konoha. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu senggangmu untukku."

Sasuke menghela napas. Pria itu kemudian memilih berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat. "Jangan terlalu formal, Sakura. Kau terdengar seperti sedang berpidato."

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa begitu mendadak?" tanya Sasuke. Ada rasa kekecewaan terselip dibalik suara datarnya.

"Tidak juga," Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah ingin mengatakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat kau absen karena sakit. Tapi, kuputuskan untuk menundanya sampai kau turun saja."

"Kau bisa datang ke rumahku, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum. Sepasang _emerald_ nya menerawang tanpa batas. "Benar juga," ucapnya, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke di sampingnya. "Tapi, sepertinya saat itu kau sedang sibuk, Sasuke- _kun_."

Kening Sasuke berkerut dalam. "Sibuk?"

"Oh ya, aku punya satu permintaan terakhir," ucap Sakura, mengabaikan kebingungan Sasuke. Wanita itu perlahan mendekati Sasuke dan menarik dua tangan milik pria itu ke pinggangnya. Sementara kedua tangannya ia letakkan masing-masing di sisi wajah rupawan Sasuke. "Cium aku, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Kedua mata Sasuke mengerjap untuk beberapa saat. Kalimat Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di pikirannya. Membuat kecurigaannya pada Sakura semakin menguat. "Sakura, aku─"

"Aku apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Namun, tidak dengan sepasang mata indahnya. "Kau kekasihku kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tertegun di posisinya. Merasa begitu tertohok dengan pertanyaan retoris dari Sakura. Pria itu menghela napas kemudian sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya sembari menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Hingga Sakura membuka mulutnya saat bibir Sasuke hampir menyentuh miliknya─

"Cium aku seperti kau mencium Naruto, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke tersentak dan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Sepasang jemarinya yang kini berada di pinggang Sakura bergetar. Sementara di hadapannya, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kenapa tidak jadi menciumku, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanyanya beruntun.

Sakura tersenyum miris saat Sasuke tak jua menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan pelan, wanita itu melepaskan pegangan Sasuke di pinggangnya dan menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. "Lucu ya, aku berpikir kau ingin menjagaku hingga kita menikah nanti karena kau tidak pernah sekalipun menciumku sejak kita berpacaran setahun yang lalu. Tapi, aku malah memergokimu dan Naruto di depan mataku."

"Sakura, aku bisa─"

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura memotong cepat kalimat Sasuke. "Mau menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengan sesama lelaki? Tidak, terima kasih."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Sakura,"

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk benar-benar berpamitan, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura membungkuk dalam setelah terlebih dahulu melirik arlojinya. "Terima kasih untuk satu tahun ini. Aku berharap ada produser film yang tertarik untuk mengorbitkanmu karena sandiwaramu yang menakjubkan, Sasuke- _kun_. Selamat tinggal." Tanpa menunggu balasan kalimat apapun dari Sasuke, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan pria itu yang masih terkungkung dalam ketidak berdayaannya untuk menyangkal. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu menuju pintu dan tersenyum saat mendapati Naruto di baliknya.

Tidak ada yang perlu Sakura tangisi meski ia ingin. Semua sudah terjadi. Memaksakan pun tidak akan membuat Sasuke berpaling padanya. Bertahan, apalagi.

Karena sejak awal eksistensinya hanyalah sebagai topeng belaka.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Pojokan Author.**

Mood menulis saya sedang menurun drastis karena keranjingan nonton _anime_. Makanya, saya belum bisa _publish_ sekuel **Peculiar Mate** sampai saat ini. Hiks

Fic ini sejatinya cukup _complicated_. Namun, lagi-lagi saya terlalu malas untuk menjabarkannya dengan lebih detail. Jika ada yang penasaran atau ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek untuk fic ini─terutama saya, jangan sungkan untuk menumpahkan semuanya di kotak review ya!

Akhir kata, _thanks_ _for_ _reading_.

 **Coccoon.**


End file.
